Classes
by H.Grand
Summary: AU Naruhina Hinata is trying her best to be a normal high school girl. Sure she heiress to the Hyuga fortune, but that doesn't mean she can't be normal. She even has a crush on a lower class boy named Naruto. But what happens when she gets stuck in an arranged marriage. Should she still go after Naruto or accept her new fiancé.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shipuden please support the official release!**

Chapter 1

Hinata enters the classroom and sits in her usual seat in the back corner of the room. Kiba struts over to her and pulls a chair up to her desk. He rest his arms on her desk and gives her a big smile.

"Ready to start the New Year?"

Hinata gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I'm just glad Shino got in our class this year. All he did last year was mope around."

Hinata giggled. The three of them were very fortunate. They seemed to always get put in the same classroom every year… except for last year. The three of them were very close for some act of fate they always got assigned seats together and were always paired for projects. They were her closest friend. But everyone else in the classroom were also good acquaintances. Yet… she wished she could be closer to a certain student.

"NARUTO!"

Kiba and Hinata both looked up to see the blond bursting through the classroom followed close by Sakura. Sakura was yelling at Naruto and he seemed to be pushing her buttons. Hinata stared in envy at the two for a while until Kiba snapped her attention back to him.

"Have you seen Shino?"

"I'm over here…" The voice said from the corner of the wall. The pale teenager walked over to the table with a sulky face on. "I can't believe you didn't notice me."

"Oh great he sulking again. Quick Hinata tell us what you brought for lunch that might perk him up."

Hinata smiled. She made her comrades lunch often. She loved cooking and they loved eating it. She was about to tell them what she prepared for today when two hand came down on her desk.

"Yeah Hinata what did you make for us for lunch?" The familiar sounding voiced teased. Hinata blushed and tensed up.

"We never invited you, Naruto!" Kiba said in an annoyed tone.

Naruto smiled real big and looked at Hinata. Her face was bright red and she was looking down. Before she knew it Naruto put his face closer to hers which she tried not to notice.

"Hinata you don't mind if I eat with you guys today do you?"

She blushed harder and then shook her head.

"See Hinata okay with it!"

"Hinata you are too nice!" Kiba whined.

"Well I will see you guys at lunch today!" Naruto beamed.

Kiba groaned and then looked back at Hinata. She was still looking down and was still tomato red. "Hey you okay?" He asked

She looked up with a big smile and said. "Never been better!"

This confused Kiba but before he could say anything the bell rang and class began.

Hinata kept daydreaming through class. She wonder if Naruto would like her cooking or not. Before she knew it the bell rang for lunch. She looked up at Kiba who was stretching his arms.

"Man that was so boring… Hey Hinata ready for lunch?"

"Hai!" Hinata said eagerly!

"I'm here too…" Said Shino gloomily.

The three of them walked over to their usual spot to eat. Hinata unpacked all the food which her friend looked eagerly at. Kiba jumped in munching and gobbling her creation while Shino examined everything before joining in. Hinata was worried there might not be enough for Naruto so she sat back and waited. Kiba leaned back with a mouth full of food and looked at Hinata.

"AMAZING!" He cooed. She smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Oh I guess Naruto won't be joining us." Shino said pointing over to a table. There Naruto was hanging out with Sakura and Shikamaru. They were talking and laughing.

"Good" Kiba sneered.

But Hinata just looked disappointed she was so excited to see him… And he seemed excited too what happened…? She was not hungry her stomach was too upset so she began cleaning up and put the left overs in her lunchbox. She sighed.

"You okay Hinata?" Kiba asked

She looked up and smiled. "Yeah… I'm fine am going to go throw the trash away."

"Okay we are going to go back to class then, the bell is going to ring soon."

She smiled at her friends who thanked her again for the lunch and then head off. She threw the trash in the trash can and sighed again. I really wish I could at least spend a couple of minutes with Naruto. I just would like us to be closer. She thought to herself and then turned around right into someone.

"Whoa sorry Hinata you okay." It was Naruto he grabbed her shoulders and tried to steady her. She tensed up and blushed. She became so nervous and frazzled she couldn't even look him in the eyes. "Hinata are you okay."

No she wasn't okay she was upset, more upset then she even wanted to admit.

"W-why… Why didn't you come over for lunch!?" She ended up saying something she didn't want to say in a louder volume then she wanted. She felt embarrassed. Luckily she didn't have to deal with it because the bell rang for class. Naruto still had his hands on her shoulders but hadn't said anything. Hinata was feeling herself getting more emotional and she felt a pang in her chest. Hinata quickly broke free from his grasped and ran towards her classroom. She made a beeline to her seat and planted herself down. Kiba glanced over his shoulder at her. The rest of class was a blur to Hinata she wasn't paying attention she was just looking down at her desk thinking to herself… Maybe if she had been Sakura he would have come… He said he be there he seemed excited about it… How could he… she thought tearfully. It may not have been that big of a deal but it was important to her. She slumped in her chair and put her head on her desk.

The bell rang and Kiba stood up and looked at her.

"Hey Shino and I are off to sign up for the basketball club… Hinata are you okay you seem off…"

Hinata didn't want her friends to worry about her so she straightened her back and smiled. "I'm fine really. I just got somethings I need to do at home." She lied. Kiba didn't seem too reassured but he had to get going he waved bye to her and left the classroom. She was alone. She sighed got up pack everything away in her backpack and left the classroom. But she didn't get far because standing in front of her leaning his back on the wall was Naruto.

"Hey Hinata I was waiting for you." He said with a big goofy smile. Hinata felt her stomach turn and she got frazzled again. Me? Was he waiting for me?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! Its my first Fanfic and everyone is so kind :) Thank you**

"N-Naruto!?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Yeah, um can we talk?" Naruto asked.

Hinata froze. "Wh-w-why?" She squeaked.

"Um well I think you may have gotten the wrong idea… From earlier…" Naruto trailed off. All of a sudden his stomach growled. Naruto blushed "Sorry I didn't eat lunch so im kind of out of it." He said quickly.

Hinata blinked at him and then quickly fished into her backpack and pulled out her lunch box. She looked up at Naruto. "H-here…. Please" She said quietly.

Naruto blinked and then smiled. "Really! Thanks!"

The two walked down the hall and found a secluded area. They sat on the floor and leaned up against the wall. Naruto opened the lunchbox and looked at its contents. "Wow this looks so good!" Naruto mused before digging in. Hinata couldn't help but wince at his comments. If it looked so good then why didn't he come at lunch?

Naruto almost sensing what she was thinking looked over at her and said. "Hey Hinata, sorry I didn't come over at lunch… You see I didn't bring any lunch today and I heard Kiba and yours discussion. Honestly I have always wanted to try your cooking it always looks so good." Naruto was talking while eating he had almost finished the food when he continued. "Man I envy Kiba he gets to eat this food all the time." Naruto said in a sadden voice. This surprised Hinata. She had never thought Naruto would envy anyone. He was always so happy and gave off a warm vibe. She wanted his confidence and warmth.

"So… Why didn't you come?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice.

Naruto looked up. "Sakura kind of scolded me for using your kindness and food. I swear it wasn't just for the food though. But then I started thinking about the way you cringe when ever I'm around. I figured I must have really bugged you and all so I thought I would just leave you-"

"No!" Hinata squeaked. It took Naruto off guard. "I-I was actually really looking forward to you having lunch w-with me- I mean us!" She corrected meanwhile she was getting redder and redder the more she talked.

"Really? Cuz actually I wasn't just asking for the lunch today, which by the way is amazing. I kind of wanted us to become better frien-" Naruto was cut off.

"Hinata!" It was Neji. He gave Naruto a cold glance then looked back at Hinata.

"Hinata we need to get going." He said as he grabbed his cousin by the arm.

"Oh uh… Okay-Bye" She couldn't even finish her sentence before she was whisked around the corner and out the door.

"What were you doing?" Neji asked in a hard tone.

"Uh… Naruto was hungry and I had some leftovers and-"Hinata said weakly.

"You shouldn't feed them, then they won't go away." Hinata looked and her cousin oddly not really getting his joke.

"What where you doing, Neji?"

"Tenten and I had somethings to discuss about student council this year." He retorted. "I am glad I did hang back then I could grab you before it got too late. You do remember about today don't you?"

Hinata scrunched her face in thought for a minuet trying to figure out what Neji was talking about then it hit her. "Oh right… Father meeting." She cringed.

The Hyuga was a mildly successful corporation, and ever since she was little she has been groomed to one day take it over. The business was expanding and it was making new partnerships with other companies so that meant for the next few months they will be throwing parties and entertaining boring cold business men. Hinata will have to be on her best behavior it is after all it was her future at stake.

The two cousin arrived at their house. They made a beeline to Hinata father's office. After the formal greetings they sat down and was informed of the schedule for the next month. The party won't be till the end of the month. Thank goodness Hinata thought to herself. But they would have potential business partner and stock holder coming around the house and joining them for dinner throughout the month which means Hinata wouldn't be able to relax. She looked down disappointed but it would be only for a little while and it was for her future so she needed to just suck it up. After the meeting Hinata father excused them and they returned to their rooms. Hinata went straight to her bed and curled up on it. She remember Naruto smile and for a moment she felt warm.

The next day Hinata woke up and went to the kitchen. She began making her lunch when she realized Naruto still had her lunch box. A small smile crept on her face as she thought of him.

"Hinata."

Hinata looked up to see her father.

"Make sure to review those files I gave you. I want you to understand them in case you are asked about it."

"Of course father." Hinata said as she grabbed a paper bag and finished packing her lunch for the day away. Her father was still talking at her but she had drifted off in her thoughts.

Hinata arrived at school and walked to her desk she plopped herself in her chair.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba said happily.

Hinata made a small smile at her friend.

"So today at lunch Shino and I will be at the gym." Hinata nodded at this. Usually when her friends couldn't make lunch she just went to the library. It wasn't new to her. What was new to her was that she had spaced out while Kiba was talking to her. She never use to space out around her friends but today she felt different. The bell rang and class began. She snapped out her funk and began to pay attention. Yet she kept spacing out to somewhere else. What was wrong with her?

She eventually was snapped out her daze when the bell rang for lunch. 'Good' Hinata thought now she could try and focus on what was making her so absent. She said bye to Kiba and Shino as they left for the gym. She was about to go straight for the library when she was stopped. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned her head back to see a familiar warm goofy smile.

"Hi Naruto." Hinata said shakily.

"Hey Hinata I got something for you!" Naruto beamed.

All of sudden Hinata felt lighter and she forgot everything at that moment everything was right.

 **Next one will come out later this week! See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

She looked on with shocked eyes. The blond beaming smile continued. He pulled out her lunch box and handed it over.

"Oh… Thank you… N-Naruto" She blushed and a small smile crept on her face.

"Yeah no problem Hina!" He said cheerfully before turning around and exiting the classroom.

As he left Hinata warmth and happiness began to also leave. She was feeling cold and suffocated

"Na-Naruto!" She yelled.

This brought the blond to an abrupt stop. He turned around looking concerned.

"Wo-Na… You…Um" She struggled. She was shaking and looking down. Finally she lifted her lunch sack up. "I have extra… If you want…. W-w-w-"

The blond relaxed and returned his smile. "Really? Then let's have lunch together."

Hinata also relaxed but she was red and still looking down. She gave him a small nod and smiled. They walked to the spot they had yesterday. They were both silent. Hinata pulled out some pastries.

"Hinata, did you make these?" Naruto asked.

"H-Hai" Hinata answered shyly.

"Wow that's amazing I wouldn't even know where to start to make these."

Hinata blushed and kept pulling out food. Naruto kept talking. He was good at filling up the silence and Hinata loved listening. Hinata felt so warm she let it spread throughout her. She wanted to drown in it. She felt lightheaded and purely happy then when the lunch bell rang it snapped her out of her glee and brought her back to reality. She looked at Naruto, had the whole lunch period really gone by that fast she thought to herself. It felt like just a few seconds.

"Hey Hinata did you even eat? I think I ate must of the lunch. You hadn't even taken a bite out of the roll in your hands." Naruto pressed.

Hinata looked down in her hands was a simple bread roll she grabbed but she hadn't bite into it. She was too busy getting lost in the blonde's warmth.

"Oh um I haven't been feeling very well lately…" It wasn't that much of a lie Hinata had been acting very peculiar these last few days.

"Eh, you have? No wonder you seem red to me." He said leaning close to Hinata.

Hinata heart pounded. Quickly she got up. "We should get to class." She said quickly and began walking to class. Naruto got up and began following her. They got to class and Hinata returned to her seat. She let out a sigh and brought her hands to her chest. Slow down please. She thought to her heart. How was she supposed to pay attention in class when her heart was beating so fast?

Class went by fast and before she knew it Kiba had his hand on Hinata shoulder.

"Hey Hinata, lets walk home together!"

Shino stood behind Kiba staring off in the distance. She gave them a smile then a thought came in her head. "What are you guys doing today?" She realized she really didn't want to go home. She needed a break. The fear of business men in her house and her having to act perfect stressed her out at that moment.

Kiba gave her a big smile. "Hinata come over we are going to play that new game! It be nice to have a girl over so it's not a total sausage fest!" Kiba joked.

'Good' Hinata thought. She liked going over to Kiba house and watching Him and Shino play some mindless video game while she chilled out on their couch. It's what she needed a carefree day to chill.

"Okay I will send Neji a text that I'm coming over." Hinata answered.

Neji trusted Kiba and Shino for some reason. Maybe it's because they have been friends for so long. She finished her text and got the okay from Neji. She put away her phone and got up to rejoin her friends who had move to the outside of the school. When she left the school she saw Kiba and Shino talking to Shikamaru, Choji and… She got a blush and her heart began to beat again… Naruto. She walked over to the group and stared at the floor.

"Hey Hinata you ready?" Kiba mused.

Hinata looked up and shot him a smile. 'Yes please' she thought 'I need to relax let's get away from the boy who makes me so… Nervous.'

"Alright come on guys let's go!"

Hinata stayed grounded as she watched Shikamru Choji and Naruto begin walking with Kiba and Shino. Wait where they coming too? Kiba stretched out an arm around Hinata.

"C'mon slow poke." He teased. "This is going to be great we really do have a group. Hey Hina don't be nervous if you want you can be on mine and Shino team."

Oh no they were coming!


	4. Chapter 4

"Plus they have Naruto they don't stand a chance." Kiba sneered.

"What you say dog boy!" Naruto yelped.

Hinata tried to calm down but it was hard for her to be herself around people she didn't know like Choji and Shikamaru but with Naruto she couldn't help but become a mute. The walk consisted of Kiba poking Naruto buttons and Shikamru and Choji talking about how troublesome they were. Shino and Hinata walking side by side in silence at the back.

Shino leaned down to Hinata. "Do you think they even remember we are here?" He joked. Hinata looked up and him and said. "I don't think so… But I remember us." She said with a smile.

"We could just leave and see how long it takes them to notice. We could replace ourselves with two logs"

Hinata giggled. "What if they end up liking the logs more than us?"

"Your right… We should replace them with logs instead." Shino said in a very serious tone.

Hinata laughed and then grabbed Shino arm and rested her head on it.

"Hey you two! What is so funny?" Naruto called back at them.

"Oh Shino, Hinata have you two decided your wedding date yet?" Kiba called out.

This didn't faze Hinata. Being the sole girl with two guy friends she had been subjected to these jokes all their friendship. Usually the jokes came from Kiba or Shino trying to get a rise out of one of them.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah you didn't know, Hinata and Shino are madly in love." Kiba joked with a huge wild grin on his face.

Even though Hinata was use to these joke between her Shino and Kiba she couldn't help but suddenly get flustered when other people were getting in on it. She also was worried if they didn't know it was a joke. She tensed up in embarrassment. Shino sensing this came to her rescue.

"You know if you are really that jealous Kiba, you could come talk to us and stop flirting with your boyfriend." Shino said in a serious tone.

Kiba looked at Shino dangerously. "Oh I am so going to get you for that! First match is me and Shino!"

They arrived at Kiba house and went straight to his game room.

Hinata sat gracefully on the couch Kiba roughly fell down right next to her and Shino took his usual spot on the floor. The rest of the guest found spot in the room. Soon chatter began to fill the room, Kiba turned on the system and said. "Okay let's do this!" There were a few matches between everyone except Hinata who happily just watched. Shikamaru was far the best he kept his composer the whole time with a small smirk now and then when he won. Kiba and Naruto were the most vocal. Win or lose they would dramatically react. Hinata sat watching it wasn't relaxing but it still was fun.

After a match were Shino beat Kiba, Kiba cried out and then wrapped Hinata in a hug.

"Oh man that was rough." He said as he squeezed Hinata. Hinata just giggled. "Alright Shino one more time!" The two combat again in an explosive match. Kiba was victorious. In triumphant yell he turned to Hinata and picked her up. "Wow you're my good luck charm Hina!" He mused.

"K-Kiba put me down!" She cried. "You're going to break me!"

Kiba stopped and looked at her. He then burst out laughing.

"Hey you two love birds there a bedroom next door." Shino said trying to get at Kiba.

But Kiba wasn't easy to get his feathers ruffled. "Maybe I should!" Kiba said dangerously.

Hinata eyes grew in shock and deep blush came over her face her heart raced. This is too much especially with everyone here.

"Enough!" It was Naruto who called it out. He had a pissed off face on and he looked like he had enough of this. "Stop using Hinata for your dumb jokes!"

Kiba turned his dangerous eyes at Naruto. "Oh what are you going to do?" Kiba was lost. He was pumped up on soda, adrenaline, testosterone and bad attention.

Naruto stood up he grabbed a controller from the coffee table. "Hinata be on my team and lets kick Kiba ass!" Kiba eyes widen he loved this and Hinata knew this wasn't good.

"Okay Shino and I versus you and Hinata. Winners gets to hug Hinata as tight as they want!" Kiba sneered at Hinata who tensed up. Hinata had never played this game. She was going to let Naruto down.

All of a sudden she felt warm arms wrap around her. She looked over it was Naruto. He smiled at her and said "Good luck charm." Hinata blushed.

The match began and Hinata nervously began spamming buttons. She had no idea what was going on.

"What how did you do that?"

"Jeez Hinata I didn't know you played this game before."

Hinata felt confidence build in her as she laughed out loud. She was doing well she couldn't believe it. But her victory was short as she hit the wrong button and her character jumped off the edge of the stage. Silence… and then the room busted out in laughter.

"Hinata you just killed your character!" Kiba cracked up.

"Eh…" Hinata said nervously.

"Don't worry Hinata." Hinata looked over at Naruto. "I got this." He winked at her before going back to the game. Hinata eyes widen as the intense battle unfolded. Kiba and Naruto were violently smashing the button. They shot each other violent looks. Kiba stood up from his spot. Naruto called out in fury. Then in a final move the match was over.

Kiba flopped down to his spot on the couch he looked exhausted. Silence filled the room. Naruto with a shocked looked on his face moved his eyes to the rest of the people in the room. Everyone was quiet and tensed. Naruto looked over at Kiba. He then made the biggest smile I have ever seen jumped up and said. "OH YEAH TAKE THAT DOG BREATH!"

After that the party died down it was getting pretty late so everyone decided they should probably head home.

"Hey Hinata do you want me and Shino to walk you home?"

Hinata was about to answer when a loud voice over powered her. "No way. I'll walk her home." Naruto said proudly. "After all Kiba should really practice so I don't beat him so hard next time."

Kiba was going to retort but Naruto and Hinata had already left.

Naruto retold the events of the party while Hinata happily listened.

"You know you were actually really good." Naruto said. "We make a great team! You should always be my player 2."

Hinata blushed and smiled. "Your amazing Naruto." Hinata whispered.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"I-I said you were amazing… at the game…" Hinata struggled.

"Ah yeah well you know" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. They arrived at Hinata house.

"Wow you have a nice house. I would love to live here." Naruto said. Hinata cringed she didn't want to live here and yet Naruto did. This made her tense up she was home and now she would go back to acting so… perfect.

"Thank you Naruto" She looked up at him. "For everythin-" Her eyes locked onto his. His deep blue penetrating hers. She was instantly lost. Naruto breathed in and then his eyes narrowed. He leaned forward to her. Their eyes still fixed on each other. He reached out a hand. And then it slipped around her shoulder and his other around her back. He pulled her in. "Didn't I win a hug?" he said softly. She froze and then let her eye lids roll down and brought her arms up. She could have stayed there all night.

"Hinata" Naruto started. Hinata eyes spring open and looked at Naruto. His face seemed serious.

"Y-yes?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head and then smiled. "Can we have lunch again tomorrow?"

Hinata smiled and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! thanks for the awesome reviews and checking out my fic! More to come ;-)**

Hinata walked into her house. Neji was sitting in the family room. He didn't even look at Hinata.

"It's late."

Hinata wanted to protest that it really wasn't that late but thought better of it. "I'm sorry" She said and then head straight to the kitchen. Her mind was already on what was for lunch for her and… a blush came over her face. Hinata settled on making Cinnamon rolls.

The next day Hinata bounced into the classroom she was excited for lunch. She sat down at her desk with a pleased smile on her face.

"Hey Hina! What's for lunch today?" It was Kiba. He put his arms on her desk and grinned at her.

Hinata instantly felt guilty. "Um… Naruto asked me to lunch today…. But we should have enough for you too." Hinata felt a lump in her stomach. Kiba grinned vanished and was replace with a pissed off look.

"What!? What is Naruto trying to play at!?" Kiba sneered.

Hinata eyes widen she hadn't thought Kiba would be this mad. She didn't even know what to say. Kiba stood up and left the classroom. Hinata felt tears prickling her eyes.

"Kiba just overprotective of his friends. He very loyal to us is all." Hinata looked up. Shino was by her side. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it he will calm down." Hinata smiled and stood up from her desk. She gave Shino a hug. "But I will kill Naruto if he touches you."

Hinata eyes widen just as the bell rang for class to start. Kiba slunk back in to the classroom late. He didn't look at Hinata and just slumped back into his seat. Hinata didn't pay attention in class she just kept staring at Kiba she kept feeling the guilt. When the bell rang for lunch Kiba got out of seat as fast as he could and left the classroom. Hinata gloomily stared after him.

"Hey." Hinata looked around and saw Naruto standing next to her. He had and awkward aura around him.

"Hey." Hinata replied.

The two of them walk down the hall and found there usual spot.

"So I need to ask you something." Naruto had a serious tone. "Those jokes with Kiba and Shino… They are just jokes, right? Like there no history or something…" Hinata looked at Naruto surprised but he was looking down. He also had a light blush on his tan cheeks.

"N-No it's all just jokes." Hinata said.

"Kiba came up to me before school this morning." Hinata tensed up. "He seemed really pissed and he said to me to kind of leave you alone. You guys seem really close. When I went into the classroom today you were hugging Shino so I was wondering…"

Hinata made a small smile. "No Naruto. We aren't like that… I have been Kiba and Shino friend for a long time. Also I wasn't there for this conversation exactly but I kind of heard that the two of them made a pack to never get feelings for me more than just friends. We are a good group. Kiba and Shino try to get at each other and I'm always there to break it up." Hinata said with a smile remembering some of their antics. Then the guilt came back to her. They were a group, had she left them?

Naruto blinked and then looked over at Hinata. "So then maybe Kiba thought I was trying to take you away." Hinata blushed

"I think so, Kiba is a creature of habit he doesn't like change and he's very protective." Hinata muttered out loud more to herself then to Naruto.

"Okay well I don't want to stop having lunch with you… So we can just eat with them!" Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata smiled back and nodded. He didn't want to stop having lunch with her? What does that mean?

"I can't let Kiba hog all your amazing food!" Naruto beamed and Hinata felt a little pain hit her. 'Oh right the food.'

"So this is my last lunch alone with you." Naruto mused as Hinata began unpacking her lunch. "I want to learn something about you." Naruto said as he grabbed a sandwich.

Hinata shrank. "There's not much to know"

"Of course there is… Like what's your favorite food?"

Hinata blushed and pulled out the Cinnamon rolls. "Cinnamon rolls"

"Of course that fits you perfectly!" Naruto said as he bite a big bite out of one of them. "You are such a good cook! When did you start cooking?"

Hinata was smiling but then her face dropped. "Awhile"

"Yeah? What made you want to cook?" Naruto asked trying to coaxes more than a one word answer out of her.

Hinata tensed up she looked down but stay quiet. Naruto looked at her trying to read her. She finally uttered out. "It's an escape." Naruto eyes widen.

"What do you mean?"

"Hinata! There you are."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hinata! There you are." Neji walked over to her. She didn't look up. "You need to check your phone more often. Your father sent an important email to us and-" Neji looked over at Naruto who was glaring at him.

"Why don't you just let Hinata relax?" Naruto said. Neji eyes narrowed and he reached down grabbed his cousin arm and pulled her to him. "Come on Hinata we have things we need to discuss and I don't want the trash listening." Neji scowled. Hinata stared up at him shocked she tried to step backwards but Neji had a strong hold on her. She tried to say a protest but nothing came out. She felt another pressure on her other arm. Naruto grabbed her arm and was glaring at Neji.

"Get out of here Neji me and Hinata are having lunch together."

Neji let go Hinata arm and reached over and grabbed Naruto shirt. "I don't know what you think you're doing with my cousin but you better leave her alone." Hinata watched on in horror.

The bell rang for class to start. Neji looked to the side at Hinata. "We will talk after school." He turned and walk away.

Hinata felt a tear down her face. Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "What's the matter?" He asked sympathetic.

"Naruto we won't be able to see each other anymore." She said wiping the tears from her face.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked holding her tighter.

"Neji won't allow it… I know that look."

Naruto scrunched up his face but before he could say anything they had to go to class. Naruto grabbed her phone and typed his number in it. "Give me a text after school…" He said as they walked into class. Hinata sat down at her desk. She noticed a note on her desk. She unfolded it. It was from Kiba it said "Im sorry" She made a small smile. She leaned forward to Kiba ear and said "I'm sorry too." She saw Kiba look back at her and give her a smile then turn back. She leaned forward again and said "tomorrow I'm making short ribs for lunch." She saw Kiba perked up and it put her at ease.

The class ended and Kiba got out of his chair and gave Hinata a big bear hug. "Oh Hini! Let's never fight again." He teased. "We weren't really fighting." Hinata sighed. She looked to the side and saw Naruto staring at her. He had a long face on.

"Hinata." The teacher called. Hinata walked over to him. "I saw you whispering to Kiba. Don't let bad habit distract you from school work."

"It won't!" Hinata said surprise she never got told off by a teacher.

"Good I also saw you spacing out in class and checking your phone too and so I wanted to check."

Hinata got embarrassed that she got caught. She had pulled out her phone and looked at the email she had go. Also she was tempted to send Naruto a text but she wasn't sure what to say. "I-Im sorry." She said to the teacher.

"Well I guess it's your turn to clean the classroom."

"I'm sorry, of course!" She turned and looked at Kiba and Shino. Kiba said "Do you want us to wait? By the way Neji outside the classroom."

Hinata stomach sank. "That's okay I'm sure Neji will wait for me you guys go on ahead." They gave her a sympathetic look before leaving.

She turned to look at her punishment. Only kids who got in trouble had to clean the classroom at the end of the day. Hinata never had to, she felt a little confused not knowing where to start. The class room was empty. Hinata just sighed.

"Need some help?" She turned around and saw Naruto. "You were supposed to text me after class."

"I-I-um"

Naruto rose a hand. "Yeah I know I overheard Kiba telling your warren about it."

"Neji not that bad…" Hinata said. Neji wasn't actually a bad guy he just was overbearing sometimes… All the times.

"I would disagree" Naruto walked over to the garbage can. "You look lost, I have had to clean the classroom…. Too many times. Let me help you." Hinata blushed and said "Thank you Naruto"

The two began to work in silence. The silence was broke when Naruto said. "So why won't you be able to see me anymore?"

Hinata tensed up. "It's for my protection if there something bad I'm forbidden from doing it."

Naruto stood up and looked at her with his eye brow furrow

"So I'm bad?"

"N-no but Neji thinks-"

"They forbid you what does that mean?"

"I-I c-can't do it"

"Or what"

Hinata looked at Naruto surprised.

"O-or ill g-g-get in trou-trouble!"

"Oh we wouldn't want that to happen." Naruto said with a smile he walked over to Hinata. She looked down at the floor.

"But Hinata there's a problem with this whole thing." Hinata looked up to see Naruto face inches from hers. His arms against the wall trapping her. Her heart began beating uncontrollably.

"N-Naruto-"

"You are already in trouble with me." He said dangerously. Hinata didn't know what was going on. He leaned his face even closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her. Then he pulled back. He turned around and began walking away.

"Hinata… You don't need to worry... About Neji." Hinata face was bright red she felt dizzy she stayed quiet. "We will have lunch with a group and we won't be alone together for now on." Hinata snapped herself out of it and looked at Naruto. "I don't want you to get in trouble… With anyone…"

Naruto glanced over at Hinata and then left the classroom. Hinata watched him go. Her heart twisted she slid down to the ground and tried to steady her breathing. What happened?

She finished her duty and left the classroom she checked her phone Neji had texted her.

"I'm in the library when you're done."

Hinata walked to the library and peeked in. She saw Neji reading a book. He glance up at her. He closed his book and walked over to her. They began their walk home the whole time Neji lectured her. Hinata barely listened as she relived the moment in the class over and over again. She felt herself blush.

"Hinata do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Hinata wasn't sure what she was agreeing to but she knew it was better to just say yes.

"I don't want you spending any more time with Naruto. Especially alone. Got it! You getting in trouble today could be because his trash manner are rubbing off on you. Lower class people need to stay in their place."

Hinata stayed silent as she listen to his rant. She closed her eyes and all she could think about was; 'okay then how can Naruto and I still hangout?' Hinata had no intention of stopping their friendship. Not now. Not after she was feeling so… What was it? Happy?

"Hinata!" Neji snapped her out of her thoughts. "Did you even read the email your dad sent? The Uchiha?" Hinata tensed up. "Um no… But I will soon." Hinata lied. She didn't really care about the Uchiha... Whoever they were...

 **More to come and Sasuke coming XD**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Hinata brought a bunch of food for lunch. She had an idea. Before class she walked over to Shikamru and Choji and invited them to lunch she also invited Ino and Sakura. Hinata thought the more people she invited the better it would be.

At lunch they had a pretty big group at the table.

"Wow Hinata you made all this!"

"No wonder Kiba hogged you this whole time!"

"It feels like thanksgiving!"

It did and Hinata wished she had done this sooner. Lunch was better than it ever had been. She felt closer to all of her classmates… except for one. Naruto had gone back to the way he was. He was back to being loud and happy but he was also back to ignoring Hinata and paying more attention to people like Sakura.

The lunch bell rang and everyone got up to go to class. Everyone thanked Hinata for the lunch and said they couldn't wait for Monday. Ino grabbed Hinata and pulled her close. "Me and Sakura are going bring some food too! It will be like a pot luck." She said with a wink.

Hinata gave her new friend a small smile. Even though she loved lunch today, she had so much fun with all her friends she still felt a pit in her stomach. She did this so she could stay close to Naruto. Yet he didn't even look at her all lunch. Hinata tried to shake it off. Maybe it was a onetime thing. He be better next lunch on Monday. She would have the weekend to prepare for it.

After class Neji was at the door waiting for Hinata. He was being way too over protective but Hinata wouldn't argue. She wave bye to her friends and began her walk home with Neji.

"Looks like you are making new friends."

"I'm sorry." Hinata was afraid a lecture was coming.

"No, that's good Hinata. Believe it or not I want what best for you. I think you should make new friends."

'Just not Naruto.' Hinata thought to herself.

As soon as the cousins got home the show began. There were business men at her house so Hinata stiffened up and made sure to act perfect. She bowed curtsied and made sure to stay professional.

The men were lounging in the family room with her father. Her father looked up and nodded.

"This is the Uchiha family, as you know-…" Hinata felt the cold presence on her spine. Her father continued to introduced the family and there business. Hinata made sure to look interested and kept herself poised but really she was spacing out. She looked at the men, all raven haired and serious faced. She locked eyes on one. He had his face leaned against his hand and had a bored expression on. What caught her attention was how young he looked. The boy eyes drifted over to hers and she froze. Hinata knew better then to stare so she looked away. Yet she felt the boy cold look on her. She felt as if he was looking straight into her.

All weekend long Hinata had to entertain the guest. By the end of Sunday Hinata felt mentally exhausted. It was nonstop having to push herself to be more around everyone. She wanted to just sleep for days. Not to mention the Uchiha family were very cold they barely talked and never really seemed interested in what was going on. Especially the young one. Yet for some reason she found herself stuck with him for most the weekend. They didn't talk, maybe an occasional word in passing but for the most part the two of them were mute together. His name was Sasuke that really all she could say about him. That and he had a stare which scared her. It was strong and intimidating. The guest left late Sunday night and finally Hinata could take a breath.

"Mmm I need to cook something for tomorrow…"

The next day at school Hinata looked exhausted. She had stayed up to make sure she caught up on her reading for class and prepared most of the lunch.

"HINATA!" Hinata was grabbed and flung over to some desk. Ino smiled at her. "Sakura and I made BROWNIES!" She yelped excitedly.

Hinata was too tired, but she did manage a small smile. Sakura, Naruto, and Choji were lounging on the desk looking at her.

"I can't wait for lunch! I just want some brownies!" Naruto beamed.

"You freeloader! You only do this for the free food!" Sakura punched Naruto.

"No he does it for you Sakura!" Ino mused.

Hinata was lazily listening not alert yet to answer, but still things were sticking to her.

"Hey Hinata, you okay?" Kiba asked. He walked up from behind her.

Hinata gave a slightly bigger smile and said. "Yup!"

The bell rang and she walked back to her chair. While class was going Hinata began to think about what happened this morning. Was Naruto and Sakura a thing? They seem so close… But maybe it's like her and Kiba. Then she felt a pain in her stomach as a thought reared its ugly head. Could Naruto have done it for the free food? Hinata quickly shoved the thoughts down and said she was just tired.

But at lunch she ended up feeling worse. Again Naruto ignored her existence. He didn't even look over at her.

"These brownies are gross!" Choji said

"Yeah you guys aren't Hinata!" Kiba teased.

"Why don't you freeloaders cook something than!" Sakura yelled back.

"I liked them Sakura." Naruto smiled at her.

"Of course you would, Naruto." Ino gawked.

Hinata head was spinning she was still exhausted from the long weekend she had. People voice were becoming slurred. A hand landed on her shoulder. It was Kiba. "You okay?"

Hinata nodded. Hinata turned to Kiba and said I'm going to use the restroom.

In the girls room Hinata splashed some water on her face. She had a headache and her stomach wouldn't stop turning. She tried to mentally stable herself before walking out.

Outside the bathroom leaning against the wall was Naruto. Hinata sleepily looked over at him. He met her eyes. They were for some reason harsh, yet they still had the warmth she loved. The bell rang for class to start. Hinata turned to head to class.

"You know you should try getting more sleep Hyuga." Hinata was surprise by the harshness in Naruto voice. It didn't fit him. "You don't need to make lunch for everyone if it's killing you."

"N-no that's not it." Hinata said before returning her walk to the class. Naruto did not follow he just watch her go.

 **AN: Woot Next chapter coming out soon thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata was too tired to think straight she finished the rest of the class and then Kiba and Shino walked her home. They asked a few times if she was okay. Hinata said she would be better tomorrow. When she got home she was happy to see that there weren't people in her home that she needed to entertain. She went straight into her bedroom and passed out. When she woke she had felt refreshed her head ache was gone and she was more alert yet her stomach was still in knots. She felt all wrong.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered as she curled up in her bed.

The next few days went similar to the last. Hinata spaced in class and then the group got together for lunch. Ino and Sakura kept bringing things to lunch but they were usually made fun of. Others in the group would come with things to share also. Hinata should have felt happy she had more friends than she knew what to do with. Yet the blond who once made her feel so warm was now making her feel so cold.

It was Friday at lunch. Her eyes glued on the blond. Why wouldn't he even look at her?

"So Hinata, Neji will walk you home after he gets off from student council, right?" Hinata nodded. Kiba and Shino will be at basketball practice so she will have to wait for Neji at the library. She was not allowed to walk home alone, a decision she also didn't have a say in. Hinata eyes were still placed on the blond. She wanted to ask him why. Why was he being so cold? Why was he not talking to her? Did he just… use her? She felt a pain in her stomach and she looked down. When she looked up she saw the blond looking at her from the corner of his eye. She froze and tensed up. The bell rang and the group cleaned up and headed to class.

After class Hinata said goodbye to her friends and headed to the library she was half way there when someone walking very fast walked past her and grabbed her hand.

"Uh…" She was dragged along down the hall. She tried to keep up. She looked up at her captor who had a tight grip on her hand. Her eyes widen, it was Naruto.

They stopped at their usual place in the hall. He let go of her hand but didn't look at her.

"N-Naruto?"

He turned around and gave Hinata a hug. Hinata eyes widen and she put her arms around him. He gave her a smile and said. "It's been a while… "

This was Hinata chance to ask him why he been avoiding her. Yet at that moment she just wanted to stay forever in his arms it was warm. Naruto smelled her sweet scent and he tightened his grip around her. Then he snapped himself out of it and in a bit too harsh way he pushed himself from her. He looked at the dark hair girl in front of him. His stomach started to get jittery.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Hinata asked a little caught off guard of what was happening. No he was not okay. He's been trying so hard to stay distant from her when all he wanted to do was be close to her. He wanted to hold her again.

"I just wanted to say your lunches have been amazing" Naruto lied.

"Oh" Hinata said.

Silence and awkward tension filled the space.

"Hinata I need to ask you something…"

"So do I." Hinata whispered.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Are you mad at me?" Hinata blushed and looked down.

"No… No! No! I could never be mad at you!" Naruto yelled. His emotions were getting too much.

"Oh…" Hinata said a little put back.

Naruto stepped forward. He look into her eyes. "I can't keep doing this. I want to hang out with you again. I miss you Hinata." Hinata blushed and looked down. "I-I-I miss… too" She struggled.

"Hinata can I walk you home?"

Neji looked at his phone analyzing it. "Neji pay attention!" Neji looked up at Tenten. "Im sorry continue, please." Neji had just got a text from Hinata. It said she was heading home. She found someone to walk with her. He would have to ask who later. He narrowed his eyes. 'If it was Naruto I will kill him.'

Hinata was smiling as she listened to Naruto talking. She loved being with him it all felt right. She looked up at him. He was bright and warm she wanted to hug him again. They arrived at Hinata house sooner then she liked.

"Hey Hinata there was something else I wanted to ask you."

Hinata turned to him and stared at him.

"Tomorrow the Art festival and downtown doing like a big thing… And the whole group going so you can tell Neji that… So I thought you might want to go with me? I couldn't believe Shino nor Kiba told you about it."

Hinata tensed up. Kiba and Shino use to invite her to things all the time. The problem wasn't Neji, it was her father. He didn't see the point in things like that and if you couldn't give him a valid reason of why it was worth your time he would shut you down. Hinata was very intimidated by him. But when she looked at Naruto face she felt empowered.

"Yes."

Naruto smiled a big toothy grin. "Great ill swing by here at 6 and pick you up!"

Hinata all of a sudden felt nervous. "G-Great."

She watched him run away wanting him to come back she wanted him to give her the confidence to face her father.

She walked into her house and went straight to her father office. She knocked on the door once she got the "Come in" She entered in and bowed. She was about to start her formal greeting with him when he rose a hand up.

"Let's wait for Neji he should be here soon I want to discuss something with the two of you."

Hinata stiffened in her spot and looked down. Should she talk to him? She hadn't really had an actual conversation with her father in how long? The festival, should she ask him now or wait? She contemplated for a while until she heard Neji walk into the house. A sigh of relief came over her. The awkward silence was over for a bit. After the formal greeting and force small talk they began.

"Next weekend will be the party. We are welcoming the Unchia corp. to our family. We will be going to be signing them on a contract. It will be a big deal for not only the company but the family too. Here all the information I want you to know. You need to be caught up for the party." He passed out a folder to each Hinata and Neji. He continue to drone on but Hinata was too busy thinking how she was going to ask him to let her go tomorrow.

"Alright that's it for today." Neji bowed and was about to leave.

"F-Father." Hinata blurted out.

Hinata father glanced up at her.

"U-um tomorrow the Art festival- and a bunch of my classmates are going to a party downtown. I thought maybe I could go…?" She stuttered whispered and squeaked. She waited for her father to say no. She needed to prepare for the party next week. Not to mention she had a project for school. Plus it's too dangerous out there. She waited but instead her father said. "Of course."

Neji and Hinata eyes widen. "O-Oh th-thank you Father." Hinata bowed and ran out of his office.

Neji turned to Hiashi. Hiashi looked at Neji. "You are concerned about Hinata but you don't need to be." He said sternly. Neji knew not to question so he bowed and also left the office.

The next morning Hinata woke up early and was very excited. The day seem to drag. Hinata fidgeted anxiously all day. Neji walked in to her room.

"Hinata make sure to text me throughout the night, and if you need me give me a call and-"

"Neji really I'll be fine." Hinata tried to reassure him. She was also nervous she hadn't ever done anything like this before. But she still wanted to go.

Neji nodded and turned around to leave. "Also be careful of Naruto." Then he left the room leaving Hinata feeling uncomfortable.

 **Love you guys! :-) I'll update next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

It was 5:55 when Hinata slipped out of her house. She didn't want Naruto coming up to her house and having to deal with Neji. Or worse... her father.

She walk past the gate outside and relaxed feeling the cold night air on her face.

"Hey!"

Hinata turned and smiled as she saw Naruto running up to her. He had his signature smile on.

"N-Naruto, good evening."

Naruto just gave her a big smile and said. "C'mon we are meeting the rest of the group. Hey, do you like ramen?"

Hinata nodded.

"Great that's what we are having for dinner. It's my favorite." Hinata made sure to note that as they walked down the road. The night was beautiful, and the walk was relaxing. She listen to Naruto cheerful voice and felt at ease. They ended up downtown the whole place was lit up with lanterns and vendor had odd and unique items for sale.

"Hinata?" Naruto and Hinata glanced over and saw there group not too far. Shino and Kiba ran over to her. Kiba wrapped his arms around Hinata. "Oh Hini! You are actually here!"

"So you were allowed to come?" Shino asked dryly.

Hinata nodded and smile.

"Hinata! Over here!" Ino cried she ran over and grabbed Hinata from Kiba. "Look at this cool booth me and Sakura saw!" Ino tugged at Hinata.

"Hinata isn't this cute?" Sakura asked happily. The three girls jumped from booth to booth looking at the items on display. Hinata giggled with her girlfriends and encouraged them when they were indecisive about an item. Hinata looked intently at a lavender scarf. It was beautiful and Hinata weighed whither or not if she should buy it. Hinata never really bought stuff for herself… actually she didn't usually buy anything.

"Go for it Hini." Sakura encouraged. Hinata turned to Sakura and nodded. While she paid the merchant she heard Ino and Sakura talking. "So have you talked to Sai lately?" Sakura mused.

"Well it's hard because he's not in our class and he is always drawing. I don't know, honestly." Ino whined. Sakura teased her a bit. Ino wanting to change the subject turned to Hinata. "So Hinata you should date Kiba!" Hinata eyes widen. She didn't know what to say.

"Hey leave Hinata alone, she's too sweet to get mixed up with boys." Sakura said with a wink. Hinata just smiled awkwardly. "Listen trust me you don't want a boyfriend they are pigs and only want one thing!" Sakura ranted. Hinata may have been naïve about most but she understood what Sakura was getting at. Hinata blushed.

"Oh so how is it between you and your blond beau? Huh?" Ino turn to tease Sakura. Hinata tensed up what did they mean where they talking about Naruto. Sakura rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Hinata felt arms wrapped around her. She turned and saw Kiba. "Hey Hinata we are going to get dinner. C'mon!"

Hinata nodded and called for Ino and Sakura to come with too.

"Great come sit with us!" Kiba mused as he pulled Hinata with him over to the restaurant. Hinata had never eaten at a restaurant like this before. If you could call it a restaurant. It had a bar and people cooked behind it. Hinata sat in between Shino and Kiba. She looked nervously up at them.

"I don't know what to get. I have never had food like this before." Her team mates smiled at their sheltered friend before ordering for her. Hinata was in a conversation with Shino when her name was called. She looked over. Ino sat with Sakura and Naruto was by Sakura side. Hinata eyes darted at him. It was strange but he didn't look happy instead he seemed bummed.

"Hey Hinata I thought you liked Kiba, but do you like Shino more?" Ino mused.

Kiba put an arm around Hinata. "No Hinata likes me more!"

Shino coughed. "No I'm pretty sure Hinata likes me more. I'm not covered in dog hair all the time."

Now Shino and Kiba were going at it. Hinata just sighed and Ino watched on in delight.

"Ino stop making drama. Just because your life is boring doesn't give you the right to be a pain." Sakura said dryly.

Ino turned an upset look at Sakura. Then she turn to Naruto and smiled. "Hey Naruto when are you going to ask Sakura out?"

Naruto shot up. "Huh?"

"Sakura you shouldn't be so shy-"

Sakura turned to Ino and flicked her. "You are being annoying Ino."

Ino huffed and got up from her spot and walked away. Sakura sighed and also got up and followed her. At this time Shino and Kiba argument had change from who Hinata liked better to who had the better teeth to now who could run faster.

"Alright then let's have a race!" Kiba shouted the two had got up from there spot and was still arguing as they walk off to the distance. Hinata sighed heavily and looked around. Sakura and Ino where gone. Shikamaru had disappeared. Choji had finished his fifth bowl and was slumped over the counter. Her eyes scanned until they were caught by another stare. Naruto blue eyes were back to being wide and happy. He smiled at her.

"Hey Hinata you having fun?"

"Y-Yes. Are you having fun?"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah sure… Did you buy something?" He pointed at the bag by her feet.

Hinata blushed and pulled out her scarf.

"It's nice." Naruto smiled he got up from his chair and walked over to the empty one next to her. He was about to sit when he heard.

"Hinata!" The two turn to see Tenten and Lee waving at them. Hinata tensed up. Those were two of Nejis friends. Naruto noticing her tense up and got frustrated. He grabbed Hinata hand and pulled her from the stool. He ran with her down an alley way.

Hinata looked over at him. He turned to her and smiled. "Sorry but I haven't got to hang out with you all night. I don't really want to share you right now." Hinata blushed a deep shade of red and looked down. Naruto beckoned her to follow as they walked down some alley way and streets.

 **This is a looooong story i haven't even gotten to the juicy part with sasuke yet. So i'm going to have to update longer chapters more often to keep the story going a bit faster. Sorry first fic and i love writing it! Thanks for reading A WHOLE LOT more to come!**

 **I promise ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Wh-where are we going?" Hinata timidly asked.

"There a small park kind of off the beaten path. I bet with the celebration no one would be over there." Naruto murmured. He was in his own thoughts. They arrived at the park it was small. It had a pond a few tree and a bench. Naruto was right it was empty. They walked next to the pond. Hinata sighed she was relaxed. It was a good night.

"Hey Hinata I bet that the pond is cold. I dare you to stick your feet in!" Naruto egged. Hinata snapped out of her tranquility and looked at Naruto skeptical. 'What, why? I have never heard such a weird request.' Hinata shocked her head.

"C'mon! Do it!" Naruto said pulling her towards the pond. Hinata thought logically. 'No I don't want wet feet. This is just plain weird.' Her mind worked on why anyone would want to do this. They got to edge of the pond and Naruto tried pulling her closer.

"N-N-Naruto!" Hinata squeaked but it was too late. Hinata dropped her purse and her bag with the scarf in it as she lost balance. They landed on the edge of the pond while she went careening toward the water. In the last few moments before she hit the water she felt warm arms wrap around her.

*Splash*

Hinata swam up. Her head broke the surface of the pond.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto was in the pond next to her.

It was dark yet she could still see Naruto blue eyes. They had concern in them. Hinata confusion lifted and then she smiled… and then giggled… and then surprising herself she burst out laughing. Naruto eased and shot her a smile.

Hinata was soaking wet. Naruto was trying to warm her up while they walked but he was wet too.

"My place isn't too far from here. We can throw your clothes in the dryer." Naruto said. Hinata was just too busy resting her head on Naruto. She was just content to be with him even though she was cold. They arrived to an apartment complex. Hinata looked around at her surroundings. The apartment complex looked old and rundown. Hinata felt nervous. They walked up the old stairs and arrived at a door. Naruto blissfully walked in while Hinata hesitantly followed. She entered the tiny dark room. Naruto turned on a light that illuminated the small space. Hinata eyes widen the space was tiny and cluttered. Trash laid around and a smell loomed over head. Naruto had gone into another room and emerged with clothes in hand. He had a smile but when he saw Hinata face he got serious. Hinata had never seen any place like this. Even Kiba and Shino house were several times better than this. Even with all the dog hair at Kiba house. She just couldn't help feeling bewildered.

"You can change in the bathroom." Naruto broke the silence but he was looking down. Hinata hesitantly walked over to him. Accepted the clothes and walked into the bathroom. It was small and filthy too. She changed out of her clothes and put on the baggy t-shirt and basketball shorts Naruto had given her. Her fear was broken by the smell on the clothes. She wrapped her arms around her. Naruto was just so warm how could live in a place like this?

When Hinata reentered the main room she saw the blond with a garbage bag trying to clean up. He looked over at her. It was awkward.

Hinata was sitting on his lumpy couch. She was being as still as she could. She still was dealing with her culture shock. Naruto had taken her clothes and put them in his dryer. Naruto joined her on the couch. There was silence and Naruto wasn't even looking at her.

"N-N-Naruto" Hinata shocked both her and Naruto by talking. "D-Do y-you live h-here alone?" Hinata couldn't help but notice it's a one bedroom apartment.

"Uh… yeah" Naruto said nervously. For once Naruto was the one struggling and speechless. "I'm sorry Hinata if I had known you were coming over I would have cleaned… It's just… it just me here… My parents died when I was young…"

"I'M SORRY!" Hinata said wide eyed.

"It's okay, I was too young to remember them. Also I have this nice guy as a foster parent. Iruka, he's a good guy he checks on me make sure I'm eating right ya know…"

Hinata listened wide eyed freaked at what she was hearing, she had no idea.

*Ding Ding*

Hinata pulled out her phone. Neji had texted her. "Neji…" Hinata murmured.

Naruto chuckled. "I don't know what would get me killed faster. Me throwing you into a pond or bringing you to my place or that you are wearing my clothes." Naruto joked. Hinata blushed if Neji found out about any of this she would be in so much trouble. Hinata couldn't help but smile at being a little bad though. Hinata looked at the room she was sitting in in a different light. It was old and small, but it had something to it. It had Naruto and it had freedom. Suddenly Hinata felt more comfortable. "Naruto I like your place."

Naruto scoffed. "It's nothing like yours."

"No" Hinata agreed. "It's better."

Naruto looked at her bewildered. He then eased and smiled. "So um Hinata" Naruto said after a moment. "Sorry about the pond again."

Hinata smiled. "No it's alright, I'm glad my scarf didn't get wet though. Sakura help me pick it out." Hinata kind of tensed up when she said Sakura name. She loved having Sakura as a friend but what was Naruto and hers relationship anyway? Maybe she should ask. "N-Naruto?" Hinata felt her nervous stutter come back.

"Yeah?"

"Um. Y-you and uh S-Sakura um… She's really pretty and- Are you…" Hinata struggled she didn't know how to say it.

Naruto smiled. "Don't let Ino get in your head. I'll tell you the truth I did have a childhood crush on her. But it was more because we ended up spending so much time with one another. In the end she kind of like a sister to me. Like a harsh bossy sister…" Naruto trailed off. He snapped back and look over at Hinata and shot her a devilish look. "No I like someone else."

Hinata blushed. "Oh?"

"Yeah, she sweet and cute and a great listener… She's got a pain in the ass cousin…" Naruto face dropped a bit. Hinata listened intently not sure how to act. Naruto was confessing to her. What should she do?

Naruto turned away and looked out to his apartment. "But it's not going to work out. I'm not good for her."

Hinata eyes widen in pure shock. 'What!?'

*BUZZ!*

The dryer had finished its cycle. Naruto got up from his spot and began his walk to the dryer. He didn't even look at Hinata.

"N-NARUTO!"

Naruto turned around in shock. Hinata wasn't looking at him, she was looking straight down. Her hands were in fists on her lap.

"Y-You shouldn't have the right t-to say who's right for who… All my life I have been told what to do what to say and how to say it…" Hinata felt her face getting red and her emotions running wild. "No one should have the right t-to say how someone should feel. They should be free… They should have the freedom to feel. I… I…" Hinata shot her red face up and with a volt of courage she blurted out. "I LIKE YOU NARUTO!"

Naruto was taken aback. Hinata snapped out of it and buried her face in her hands. 'Oh…. What did I do?' Hinata thought feeling herself go numb. There was a few seconds and then Naruto walked back over to the couch. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and in her ear he whispered. "I like you too."

 **XD so much more to come! the next few chapters are going to be big drama! I can't wait for you to read em! Thanks for reading i will post next chapter soon! So much more to come!**


	11. Chapter 11

The night air creeped around Hinata and Naruto. They were silent as they walked, but both of their faces wore a similar blush and smile. They approached Hinata house. Naruto grabbed Hinata arm to stop her. He faced her, their eyes looked into each other and then without word without any warning. Naruto leaned down and kissed Hinata. Their lips interlocked warm flowing between the two of them. Hinata clung onto Naruto shirt while he squeezed her tight. The world stop moving the star shown brighter. They were one together and everything was right with the world.

Naruto slowly left his lips from Hinata she shyly looked up at him. Her lips still pouted. Naruto blushed while he looked down at her.

"Hinata?"

"Yes"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

Hinata stood in a daze at him. She then smiled and fell into him. The two of them held each other happily. Giggling and breathing heavily together. It was difficult for the two of them to let each other go. They watch the other slowly leave each other grasp and go. Hinata was so happy she floated into her house.

"You didn't text me."

She looked over at Neji in the front room.

"Hello cousin, good night." Hinata said defiantly. She retreated to her bedroom and threw herself on her bed she was about to close her eyes and drift to sleep when she darted up. She realize she didn't say yes.

The next morning Hinata woke up in a bit of a daze. She stretched her arms out and sat up with a smile. 'I think I'll make cupcakes for my friends'. She got dressed and walk to the kitchen. She grabbed her ingredients and began working.

"Hinata?" Hinata turned around and saw her younger sister Hanabi emerge from the other room. Hinata was always a little bit jealous of her. Being the younger sister she could always get away with things, like not brushing her hair or not wearing shoes. She was the youngest so she wasn't expected entertain. She was born with an excuse. Hinata was born to be perfect.

"Morning Hanabi." Hinata greeted.

"What you doing?"

"Baking cupcakes. Want one when I'm done?" Hinata asked her sister with a smile.

"Yes, please!" Hanabi responded. Hanabi sat at the table and pulled out a folder. "I don't want to do the party this weekend." Hanabi sulked.

Hinata said the phrase that was uttered multiple times over to her. "It's for the good of the company and for our future."

"But everyone so boring there!" Hanabi whined. "Plus what if I don't want to work at the company?"

Hinata dropped the wooden spoon she had. She was taken aback by that comment. She regrouped herself and said. "Hanabi we are part of a great company. A lot of people would want this position. You should feel lucky. When you grow older you will see how great the company is." Hinata wasn't sure she believed herself as she spoke but it felt like it was what she needed to say. Plus this was their destinies they were born to do this.

"Uchiha? We meet them before right? Hey Hinata one of them is your age! I can't believe he's one of the head chairman." Hanabi was reading the folder. Hinata stopped what she was doing and walk over to Hanabi and looked at the folder. 'Sasuke' Hinata instantly remember him. 'Wow he's already working for the company at such a young age.' Hinata thought. Sure she had helped out at the family company before but she wasn't one of the head chairman. At least not yet. Hinata looked into his raven black eyes. She felt a chill before turning around and going back to her baking.

Neji walked by the kitchen he looked over at Hinata from the corner of his eye.

"Good morning, Neji." Hinata said with a bright smile.

"How was the fair?" Neji asked dryly.

"Great, I had a lovely time."

Neji studied his cousin closely before retorting. "Was that before or after Naruto took you from the fair?"

Hinata froze. How did Neji have eyes everywhere? How did he know? How much could he know? What was she to say?

"Naruto?" Hanabi asked.

"H-He one o-of my friends. H-he walked me home after everyone left." Hinata tried to stay calm. She felt guilty though.

"Really what time would that be around?" Neji asked in a slightly louder voice. Hinata tried to think.

"Because Tenten and Lee saw you and Naruto run off around 8. Yet you didn't come home till closer to 10!" Neji was getting mad.

Hinata felt like a deer in the headlights as she stared straight on.

"Neji, settle down." Hinata father came around the corner. He looked at his daughter. Hinata adverted her eyes in fear. "Hinata a good girl, she wouldn't have done anything you have implied. Right Hinata?"

Hinata shakily nodded and said yes. "It was an innocent night with friends." She squeaked out.

Neji wasn't satisfied but knowing not to push the issue any further when his uncle had settled it, he let it go. Everyone awkwardly went on their way. Neji noted to himself he would have to have a conversation with his uncle soon. He glanced over at Hinata before leaving. It was for Hinata sake. He wouldn't allow her to get into trouble. He would protect her.

As Hinata continued to mix her cupcake batter she felt a vibration. It was her cell phone. She pulled it out and saw 6 miss texts. The first 5 were from Kiba and Shino, they were worried about her and wanted to make sure she got home alright but the last one surprised her.

"I miss you"

It was from Naruto. Hinata instantly blushed and kept staring at her phone. Her feelings ranged from scared to uncontrollably happy. She stared at the message for a while before looking to the side and seeing her father office she felt the cold shiver down her spine. She responded to Kiba and Shino apologizing for not responding and telling them she had fun. After she sent Kiba and Shino the message she put her phone down. I'll talk to him tomorrow. She thought as she continued cooking. Her emotions were scrambled and she felt lack luster. She looked up and thought 'Naruto I miss you too.'

The next day Naruto was anxiously standing by the front doors of the school. He wanted to see Hinata so bad. He was alittle disappointed that she didn't text on Sunday, but he figured she was busy. It didn't matter because today they could be girlfriend and boyfriend. Naruto got a slight blush on his face when he thought about the things boyfriends and girlfriends do together. His thoughts where interrupted when the corner of his eye caught the sight of Hinata and Neji walking together towards the school. Naruto ran over with a big smile on his face.

"HINATA!"

*Bonk*

Neji with a swift hand smack Naruto away like a fly. Hinata didn't say or react at all. The two kept walking as if nothing had happened. Naruto looked on stunned. He got to his feet and followed behind.

When Neji and Hinata arrived at Hinata class, Neji turned to her and informed her of today's plans. Hinata nodded obediently. Neji quickly glanced over and saw Naruto leaning against the wall not too far.

"Don't distract her, she doesn't need to be on your level." Neji said coldly at Naruto before turning around and walking away. Naruto was furious. He had his fists in the air and was about to yell something out at him but Hinata quickly ran over to him and stopped him. Naruto regain his mindset and turned his attention to Hinata. He grabbed her shoulders and looked down into her eyes.

"Hey Hinata, what's up with all this? You don't text, you ignore me in front of Neji. I thought you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Naruto said looking a bit blue. Hinata blushed and pushed Naruto hands off. She didn't want to but she couldn't have anyone seeing them.

"I do… But we need to keep it a secret- Just for right now…" Hinata trailed she felt her face turning red she didn't look back at Naruto.

"For how long?"

Hinata paused. She hadn't thought about it. The fear of telling her father scared her to death. "N-not t-that much longer, j-just a week or two… or three."

Naruto squinted his eyes and crossed his arms. "Oh alright, I guess it can't be helped."

Hinata sighed with relief.

"I was looking forward to holding your hand though… and other stuff…" Naruto trailed off and Hinata blush reappeared but even redder then before. The two of them walked side by side into the classroom together. Hinata face still red.

 **A/N: Okay so it is kind of hard trying to write a story chapter by chapter XD mainly because you cant go back and change anything!**

 **Oh well just keep going forward! Thank you so much 4 reading you guys rock ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hinata!" Ino called out. Ino was at Sakura desk chatting. It's seem they had made up. Hinata walked over to the desk and Naruto closely followed behind.

"Naruto I called for Hinata not you! Shoo" Ino fanned with her hand at him. Naruto rolled his eyes and put his arm on Hinata shoulder.

"Hinata doesn't mind if I'm here." Hinata blushed and looked down.

"Ugh, idiot you're making Hinata uncomfortable. You shouldn't bother good girls like Hinata!" Sakura said.

"Yeah she's too good for you, go ahead Hinata push him off its ok." Ino winked at Hinata.

Before anymore could be said or done Hinata felt arms wrap around her and she was pulled backwards. Hinata shocked looked behind her to see a familiar toothy grin. It was Kiba.

"Don't worry Hinata I'll save you from this moron. Hey bub this girl is off limits." Kiba responded with a dangerous smile. Naruto looked more than infuriated. He kept looking down and seeing Kiba arm firmly wrapped around Hinata, it made him more and more agitated. Hinata feared the worse and sent a silent prayer to be saved.

*Brrrrrrrring*

Hinata prayer were answered, the bell for class to begin rang. Everyone went back to their seats. Hinata glanced over at Naruto. He wore a glare, while his face were in his hands. He was pissed, and Hinata knew it. She never thought how she was going to tell everyone. Neji, Kiba, her father, they will all react badly. Why was love so complicated? Wasn't it supposed to be easy?

Class went by quickly and the bell rang for lunch. As Hinata got up from her desk Naruto was standing right by her. Hinata was taken back by the scary determined look Naruto wore.

"N-Naruto, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata began walking and Naruto closely followed. As they approached the table Naruto planted himself in a spot and pulled Hinata to sit next to him. Hinata just followed not sure what to do. She pulled out her box of cupcakes. The whole group looked at them in amazement.

"Wow Hinata!" Sakura and ino looked on in astonishment and a little jealousy.

"She is amazing." Naruto mused.

Hinata blushed and passed around the box.

"MMM Hinata cupcakes are delicious."

"There so soft. They taste great!"

"I like having one in each hand!"

Naruto interjected "Guys! Can we not talk about Hinata cupcakes! It sounds… kind of dirty!" Naruto said blushing. Everyone was wide eyed and quiet.

Hinata made a tiny "eep" sound. Everyone looked at her and busted out laughing.

"Man like anyone could see Hinata like that!"

"She too cute and small to be like that!"

Everyone kept laughing except for Naruto and Hinata who awkwardly sat there.

After lunch in class Hinata played with different ideas. 'Are we even dating? We can't even do what normal couples do.' Hinata blushed and thought about what Sakura said: Men are pigs. 'How far do I want to go? Maybe everyone right, I shouldn't be dating.' She looked over at Naruto. She felt happy and strong. Why was it that she was so happy when it's just them? But when more people were around she ends up second guessing herself? Isn't it supposed to be easy?

She felt a vibration in her pocket. She snuck out her phone.

"We need to talk. Ask to go use the restroom in 10 minutes and meet me at our usual spot."

This was it Hinata felt her heart sank. She knew what this was. He was breaking up with her. Hinata instantly felt guilty and scared. The 10 minuets went by and she had asked to use the restroom from the teacher. As she walked down the hall she felt a war going on in her head. Her emotions were scramble and common sense couldn't give her any answer. So what could she do? She arrived at her spot down the hall. Naruto was already there. He was leaning against the wall and his head was down.

"Hey, I'll make this fast since we should probably get back to class." He looked over at Hinata. "I'm happy to be your boyfriend, I'm so happy I could scream it from the roof tops. And I want to." Naruto took a breath and took a few steps closer to Hinata. "I don't know a lot about your family but I can guess they are really strict. So okay we can have a secret relationship but with that being said I need something." Naruto looked into Hinata eyes. Hinata trying to process and predict what happening was confused. She feared what he was going to ask.

Naruto leaned closer to her. He wrapped his arms around and pulled her close to him. They stayed like that for a few moments before he whispered. "I want… No I need some alone time with you. Let me walk you home from school."

The last bell rang and school got out. Hinata waved goodbye to her friends and gave Naruto a special nod before meeting with Neji to go home. Neji and Hinata walked silently together. Hinata mind was on the speech she was going to give her father. She agreed that Naruto and she needed some time together and walking her home wouldn't be bad. She enjoyed their walks. But her father could be so strict. Naruto helped her concoct a speech to give her father. She just hoped he would allow it.

The cousins arrived home and went straight to Hiashi, office. Hinata father began telling them what and who to expect for the party. Hinata barely listened as she went over and over again her speech. When Hinata father was about to wrap up Hinata spoke up.

"Um father" She kept looking down. "D-do you think it would be okay i-if I stayed after school for a little bit with m-my friends. We would go to the library and study… I would have someone walk me home so Neji wouldn't feel inconvenienced."

"Why?" Hiashi asked dryly. Hinata froze up it wasn't going well.

"B-Because I w-would like to hang out with my friends." Hinata said weakly. "It would just be a few extra minutes but if that isn't good then I don't have to-"

"Okay just for this week, after this party you will be very busy."

Hinata eyes widen she bowed slightly and quickly left. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to Naruto. "It worked!"

"You are amazing Hinata" was his response

She smiled to herself before entering her room and texting conversation with Naruto.

Neji stayed planted in Hiashi office. This was going too far he needed to have a word with his uncle. Neji needed to tell him the treats to hinata and the company and how his uncle allowance might be to liberal. Before Neji could come up with the right way to say what he felt Hiashi broke in.

"I'm glad you stayed back. I want to talk to you about future plans I have."

 **YEAH! Next chapter will be up soon :-) I hope you guys are liking it. I am working on the side and quick one shot, that may come out soon. Hopefully... In the meantime enjoy classes everybody! Love ya! See you next time ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hiashi eye were on his computer but he spoke.

"I know your concerns and I'm glad you stayed so we can talk about it. You are going to be a big part of our company. I believe I need to train you in the trick and trades of not just the business world, but also in the real world too. You need to start seeing everything like a business. Once you get in that mindset you can properly make the right choices. You need to see the cost of everything, not just in money but in time. What do you gain and how can you become stronger. You actually already have this mindset. You did at an early age, I knew you would be fine taking on the business because of how advanced you were. If you don't believe me then ask yourself this. Why do you care about Hinata so much?"

Neji shifted his weight in his chair while he listened intently. Hiashi continued.

"Yes probably you do it slightly because of the connection between you two. You were close to Hinata and Hinata always loved her cousin as her big brother. Even so the actual main reason you care so much is more selfish." Hiashi turned and faced Neji.

"You fear she is too weak, and will bring down the company and or the family. She can barely support herself. How could she possibly hold such an important title in the future? You are a person who make sure you are equally strong in every way. If you have a short coming you try to better it. Hinata has been bound to you by destiny she is your future and a part of you. Likewise she your weakness."

Neji tensed up uncomfortably. He was right and Neji knew it.

"Neji, I understand and I agree with you. Hinata weak, did you see her argument just now. She cannot keep up. She will need help. I always knew this and it can't always be your burden. I have a plan that will better Hinata and the Hyuga family. It will be revealed at the party on Saturday. The main reason I have given Hinata so much freedom is because as of right now I will need her to comply with my plans completely. You see, sometime giving into an employee or underling can benefit you in the end. Let Hinata have her fun for now, she will have some growing up to do soon."

Neji suddenly had a chill down his back. He wasn't sure how to feel. At least he knew one thing his uncle was not a man to be messed with. He had everything under control.

Neji hearing enough from his uncle, bowed politely and began to leave. As Neji left Hiashi office he glanced into Hinata room. She was on her bed franticly texting and giggling. Neji looked at his delicate and sweet cousin. Even if Neji main reason to protect Hinata were selfish he still couldn't help but feel how much he truly did love his cousin.

The next week went by like a dream to Hinata. Naruto and her were dating but in secret. Naruto tried to stay close to her while they were at school. They sat together at lunch but they still tried to make it look like they were just friends. Then after class they would meet at their usual spot in the hall and go find somewhere private to talk and hangout. After a bit they would then walk to Hinata house holding hands. They then would say there good byes and depart from each other just too immediately start texting each other. Hinata was a girl in love anyone could see it. The way she seemed to float around to room to room, to the blinding glow she carried. Hinata had never felt so continuously happy. She wasn't sure how long it would last but she didn't want to think about the future she just wanted to live in the present.

Hinata was humming to herself at her desk in the early Friday morning before class. Her friends slowly gathered around her desk.

"Hinata you have been looking so happy lately. What's up?" Kiba asked a little concerned.

"I don't mind, her food has been even better. I didn't even know that's was possible." Choji interjected.

"Sakura and I know what's going on." Ino mused. Kiba leaned in curious. "Hinata is IN LOVE!" Kiba eyes widen and he turned back to Hinata. Hinata was blushing and looking down.

"Is that true Hini?"

"She is showing all the telltale signs" Sakura agreed

Hinata was feeling rather uncomfortable.

"I'm a little mad at you! You are supposed to tell your girlfriends everything Hinata!" Ino lecture.

"Who is it?! Who do you have a crush on Hini?" Kiba asked rapidly.

Hinata was put on the spot her face getting redder by each second.

"Alright, I guess we can't hide it anymore." Hinata looked up to see Naruto with a serious tone sit next to Hinata. He put his arm around Hinata. "Hinata and I are madly in love." Naruto said with a joking tone in his voice.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Yeah that would be the day. Good one Naruto!"

Naruto squeezed Hinata slightly and gave her a wink. She gave him a smile back. Even though Naruto didn't always act smart he was actually very clever. He was very mischievous and seemed to always find a way out of a sticky situation. Hinata secretly really admired and love that side of him.

The bell rang for class to start. Hinata was taking notes in her notebook when a piece of paper landed on her desk. Hinata picked it up, it read:

"So what's really going on?"

It was from Kiba. Hinata gave a small smile not exactly sure what to write. Then her mind raced. She never did like to lie especially not to her friends. Maybe she could tell him a distorted version of the truth or maybe she should just come clean. She sighed and settled with prolonging it.

"I'll tell you Monday! I promise ;-)" Hinata jotted down before sneaking the note back to Kiba. She could tell Kiba wasn't happy about this but he seemed to let it go. At least for now.

At lunch Ino kept pestering Hinata.

"Who is it? Who?" Ino smirked wildly.

"Ino you sound like an owl." Sakura said in a bored tone.

"I'm just curious what kind of guy sweet Hinata has her eye on, is all." Ino said.

"True, Hinata what's he like?" Sakura asked.

"Hey Hinata you have never kissed a guy right? Do you even know what boyfriends and girlfriends do?"

Hinata blushed profusely.

Ino went on about embarrassing topics and watching Hinata getter redder. Meanwhile Sakura would interject once in a while saying: "Men are pigs you can't let them force anything on you got it? Hinata you have to be more confident and stronger, got it? You are a sweet pretty girl don't settle, OKAY?"

Hinata begged and pleaded in her head for her friends to stop she glanced up and saw most of the guys snickering but also wearing embarrassed looks on their faces. She glanced at Naruto who was looking down.

"SO WHO IS IT!?" Sakura and Ino pushed their face close to Hinata. Ino wore a Cheshire cat smile while Sakura wore an angrier and more serious look. Hinata wanted it to stop so she blurted out.

"HE DOESN'T GO HERE!"

Everyone was taken aback.

"Oh… um h-he doesn't g-go to this s-school… and um…"

"That makes sense. I couldn't see Hinata dating any of these guys." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah he's probably someone rich, and handsome. Like another business guy." Ino agreed.

"Do you have a picture?" Ino turned back to Hinata "Where right, right?"

Hinata hesitated but was save by the bell to return to class. Hinata sighed in relief.

"Bring a picture of him on Monday!" Hinata cringed as Ino and Sakura left but yet her lie lingered. She knew that it was going to come back to hurt her in the end.

After school the group bans together to talk about their weekend plans. Hinata was listening but feeling anxious to leave. She wasn't use to having so much attention on her it made her feel so uncomfortable. Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around her. It was Kiba, in his usual hug. She didn't even look at Naruto when Kiba did this. She knew the face Naruto wore.

"Alright, Shino and I are going to hangout. Hey Hinata you don't want to tag along?" Kiba asked. Hinata shook her head no.

"S-Sorry Kiba. I have that family party… So-" Hinata was still feeling embarrassed.

Ino "oooed" and then turned to Sakura and whispered something to her. The girls laughed. Before Hinata could be subjected to anymore harassment, she said a quick goodbye before darting to the rendezvous point her and Naruto meet at. It was there spot down the empty hallway. Hinata sighed and leaned against the wall waiting for Naruto to appear.

It wasn't long before she heard. "Hey blushing beauty."

Hinata eyes sprang open and saw the warm smiling blond. "Honestly you have been red this whole day. I thought you might faint at some points." The blond wrapped her in a hug.

Hinata tried to calm herself down. She was feeling light headed, she might just faint if Naruto wasn't careful. The two of them ducked out of the school trying to stay out of everyone sight and left the school. They began slowly walking to Hinata house.

"So will you not be able to text this whole weekend?" Naruto whined.

"Um probably on Sunday, but Saturday I will be too busy with my party." Hinata said in a lackluster tone.

"Yeah and you and your other boyfriend!" Hinata light up red again and Naruto continued. "You know Sakura and Ino will want to see your handsome rich boyfriend!" Naruto sneered.

"I didn't say anything like that and also I don't think that's fair-"

"Yeah well Sakura and Ino kept talking about after lunch. They think he's older and smart… Am I forgetting anything?"

"Oh no…" Hinata just wanted it all to stop.

Naruto just turned to her with a big goofy smile. "Hey it's ok, I mean your real boyfriend is better than that!" Naruto pointed his thumb to himself and winked.

Hinata looked at Naruto, she then began giggling and laughing.

"Huh? Hey what's so funny?" Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and picked her up, chuckling too. The glee lasted for a few minutes until the motion reminded Naruto of something. He put Hinata down but squeeze her a little tighter.

"Hey Hinata." The tone in his voice was a bit serious. "I know you and Kiba are close, and there isn't anything going on between you two… It's just…" He put his head on her shoulder, losing himself in her aura. "I want to be the only one who holds you like this."

Hinata blushed she knew this conversation was coming she just didn't know how to go about it.

"Okay Naruto." Hinata agreed she didn't know how she was going to stop years of Kiba hugs, but she understood how Naruto felt, and she would try to think of something.

"You are my one and only, I just want to be yours." Naruto murmured.

This startled Hinata. She wasn't use to Naruto saying romantic things like this. She couldn't help but begin to lose herself too. She turned to face him. They looked into each other's eyes and then they softly kissed not for long, but long enough for the two of them to get a light blush on their faces. They returned to their walk. Hinata giggled.

"What is so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing it's just you said you loved me today." Hinata giggled again. Naruto on the other hand was surprised.

"Wh-What? When? I don't rem-?"

"I guess you didn't say the exact phrase, "I love you" but it was close enough. This morning you said you were madly in love." Hinata teased.

Naruto still a little taken aback, cocked his head to the side and thought. "Oh I guess I did say something like that. Hmm… It's a shame I didn't want the first time I said I love you to be like that…"

Hinata blushed and sharply turned to Naruto. "I-I was j-just joking!"

Naruto looked over at her a smiled. "Yeah but I wasn't."

 **Super long chapter today. I hope this will satisfy you guys for a while because i will be taking a bit of a break for a bit. Don't worry ill be back soon! Promise! Love you! Thanks for reading ;-)**


	14. Chapter 14

Hinata lips felt the pressure of Naruto lips on them. She was put in a daze by her boyfriend smooth talking. They had gotten to her house and abruptly Naruto took her arm and led her around the corner to the side gate which barricaded the Hyuga house in. There they were. Hinata pushed up against the gate and Naruto wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her passionately and she stayed in her zombie like state feeling the warmth spread throughout her body. She slowly willed her body to break it frigid state. Her arm lifted and also wrapped around her lover. The kiss where deeper now, stronger and longer. Hinata let Naruto lead, she was captive to him, completely helpless. Feeling completely blissful she was brought back to reality when Naruto put his tongue in her mouth. Her eyes widen and she shuttered before jerking her head back and looking at him.

"Too much?" Naruto asked. "Sorry-um It's just-"

"No um" Hinata was breathing a little bit heavier. She felt overwhelmed her head was spinning and she couldn't get a hold of her thoughts.

"You are so beautiful." Naruto words felt like silk to Hinata ears. She was getting caught up in Naruto again. Everything he said was genuine and sweet. Hinata couldn't help but feel helpless around him.

"Too much for today…" Hinata whispered out with a weak smile. Naruto smiled back and gave Hinata a hug.

"Okay." Hinata and Naruto sat on the ground against the wall snuggling. Hinata could have fallen asleep in his arms if she had stayed too long. Naruto let go of Hinata. He stood up and stretched. Hinata anxiously watched him wanting him to come back. Naruto turned his attention to the wall. He did a run jump at it and got to the top. He peered over it and looked at the house.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Hinata was startled and unsure of what he was doing.

"Hey Hinata are one of those windows your room?"

Hinata blushed. "Why?"

"Well I don't know if I can wait till Monday to see you again."

Hinata was shocked. "N-Naruto!"

"Ey I'm just kidding, but seriously how am I supposed to go the whole weekend without you?" He said coming down from the wall.

Hinata was a very scared timid girl, she relied on logic or others to make her choices. Yet when she was with Naruto logic wasn't around and she felt empowered in her own choices. She wanted to see Naruto sooner too.

"Maybe I could ask my father to let me go to the public library on Sunday. He has been very accommodating lately. I don't see why he wouldn't let me go. Especially if I said it was for school" Hinata said with a small mischievous smile on her face. She couldn't help but wonder if she was getting too good at lying.

Naruto smiled at her and picked her up in a hug. "That could work. Hey I think I might be rubbing off on you."

Hinata just giggled as she squeezed Naruto back.

The two said there good byes and Hinata entered her household. People where frantically running from room to room preparing for the party. Hinata father was commanding the workers around. He was being strict and coarse. His usual self, it made Hinata uneasy. Her father glanced over to her, he saw she was holding her cell phone in her hand.

"Hinata, I want you to put your phone in your room and don't touch it all this weekend. We have much to do and I don't want you getting distracted. We need to look professional." Hiashi turned from Hinata and finished coldly. "It's for the good of the business the family and your future."

Hinata felt defeated as she retreated to her room. She felt caged in. Before dropping her phone on her night stand she look at it. It was her only source of freedom. She felt a surge of frustration in her. She stood sternly and before she put her phone down she sent a quick text to Naruto.

"My room is the third window down on the left side of the house"

Then she properly place her phone down on the nightstand. Twirled around with a bit of swag in her step and rejoined the Hyuga clan. A faint mischievous smiled stayed on her face for the rest of the night.

 **I'm back! Sorry this is a short chapter, more to come soon... Hopefully :-D**

 **As usual thanks for reading. LOVE YOU**


	15. Chapter 15

She was busy for the rest of Friday and all morning on Saturday. She was being lectured on what to say, who to know, how to be and even where to stand. Hinata was not paying too close attention. She normally would be obediently nodding and listening, yet instead she was day dreaming. She got caught once or twice throughout the day. Before she knew it was time for her to slip into her dress and get ready to be put on display. Guest where arriving to the house and Hinata knew she needed to go greet them. Hinata stared into the mirror and mentally prepared herself for the night ahead.

"Hinata?"

Hinata turned around to see Neji at the doorway.

"Good evening, Neji." Hinata was already trying to be proper. She was in a state that she couldn't relax.

Neji stared intently at her. Hinata wondered what he was thinking.

"…. We should go." Neji finally said before leaving. Hinata felt as if Neji was hiding something. She couldn't really dwell on it too much. She needed to go and be the perfect heiress she could be. Hinata breathed in and muttered to herself. "For the good of the company, my family and my future."

She strutted out of her room and joined the crowd of businessmen and esteemed guest. She felt almost robotic as she walked into a group of people and entered the conversation. She pushed herself to speak and be proper and clever. She acted interested in boring topics and laughed politely at the stuffy jokes.

She didn't even blink when the older closed minded business men said borderline racist, sexist and intolerant things. She was picture perfect on the outside, yet on the inside a different story was being told.

She was walking over to the bar to get a water and a few minutes to herself, when out the corner of her eye she saw a face she recognized. She got to the bar and order a cup of water. She turned to her side to look at the guest. Up against the side wall, busy looking at his phone was a young slender pale male with raven black hair. Sauske Uchiha. After Hinata received her water she began to walk over to him. She figured he was close to her age and the fact that no one was around him made him look twice as appealing.

"Good evening." She said as she approach him. The dark haired man didn't look up from his phone. Hinata awkwardly stood next to him. She wondered if he had heard her. She knew better then to let a quiet moment linger. She tried to coaxes a conversation out of him.

"So are you enjoying yourself?"

"Tch" That was all he said. Hinata feeling very embarrassed just looked down and stayed still.

"Good evening." A cold voice surprised Hinata and she spun around to see Neji behind her. He looked very proper and serious, very different than before.

"Oh Neji,-" Before Hinata could do anything formal, Neji interjected.

"I am glad you guys are together. Please, Hiashi wants to see both of you in his office."

Hinata looked confused at Neji. 'Both' that seemed odd.

Hinata brushed off her suspicious feeling and began walking towards the office with Sasuke in tow. They entered the small office which was filled with business men. Hinata instantly recognized Itachi from her folder. He was one of the chairman of the Uchiha corp. and sasuke brother. Also there was the head of the Uchiha corp who was Sasuke father.

Formal greeting ensued and Hinata made sure to bow and give a smile. She couldn't help feeling a bit overwhelmed though. She hoped she wouldn't embarrass her father.

"We have worked out a contract merging the two companies." Hinata father abruptly spoke. Straight into it as always, Hinata thought.

Her father droned on how everything will work and how it is for the best. Hinata stared intently but wasn't listening. She made sure to clap though when it was appropriate.

"Hinata." Hinata looked to her father a feeling of uneasiness came over her. She prayed he would not ask her to talk, or give a speech. She had not prepared anything plus the thought of it made her want to faint.

"We have also decided to bring the families together. You will be arranged to wed Sasuke after college."

Hinata froze. 'What?'

The men in the room nodded in agreement and began talking about what a good idea this is.

Sauke father gave a big smile and said. "I would love to have such a beautiful girl as my daughter-in-law."

'NO!' Hinata screamed in her head. 'I can't be the only one to object to this whole thing! Neji?' Hinata turned to her cousin who was looking down towards the ground. He wouldn't even look at her. She felt abandoned. Quickly she thought, 'Surly Sasuke can't be ok with an arrange marriage. I am pretty sure he doesn't even like me.' She assured herself as she turned to Sauske pleading that he will voiced up in opposition.

Sasuke had a bored look on his face. When his father asked him what where his thoughts Sasuke merely titled his head and said. "Tch, sure."

Hinata heart fell.

"And you Hinata?" Hiashi turned to Hinata with serious almost threatening eyes. "What do you say, we will announce it tonight at dinner. This will be great for the company, the family and your future."

Hinata knees went weak she felt herself trembling she wanted to raise her hand in front of her face in her old habit. Everyone was staring at her she felt it. The heat from the blood rushing to her face made her shrink.

"Y-Yes." She said. Although she didn't believe she said it. The words left her mouth and there was no way of taking them back. Did she just say it out of fear or just to get everyone to stop staring? She couldn't get her head to stop buzzing.

"Good, we will announce it tonight."

Everyone clapped and smiled at the two. Hinata shrunk in her spot and look down. While Sasuke just went back to looking at his cell phone.

After the meeting it was time for dinner. Hinata didn't have an appetite. She stared at her salad.

"It will be okay."

Hinata looked to her left. Neji was sitting next to her picking at his food. He still didn't match her gaze, but he was talking to her.

"It's for the best, I know it might seem harsh, but your father loves you and wants what's best for you."

Hinata wasn't comforted. "Are you sure it's not for the company?"

Neji opened his eyes a little wider. "Maybe a little bit for that, but I know it's mostly for you. Sasuke is already accomplished at his age. Plus I think your personalities match well. He will bring the best out of you." Neji turned to her. "Isn't that the reason to be with someone?"

Hinata stared into his eyes. Neji always protected her, he would want what best for her. Maybe he was right… Hinata instantly started doubting herself. Still though she didn't really see how they were perfect for each other when neither of them talked.

Hinata sighed she felt confused. Her stomached ached and her head spun as she debated what was right and wrong.

*Ting Ting*

The sound of someone clinking there class with a utensil snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned her head and looked at her father.

"Ahem. Good evening. I am so glad you could join us-" Hiashi began. Hinata fidgeted in her chair. She didn't want her father bring up the engagement. She needed more time to think about it. Hiashi kept eloquently speaking to the guest while Hinata prayed he wouldn't bring it up. Yet to her dismay toward the end of the speech Hiashi voiced.

"Also I would like to welcome not only my new business partner, but a new addition to the family."

He turned to Hinata and Sasuke for them to stand. Sasuke sat across from Hinata even still he hadn't looked at her the whole night. The two rose to their feet, and was met with applause. Hiashi continued telling them about how they will be married. Hinata felt sick through the whole thing. Eventually the speech was over and the people stopped congratulating her.

Hinata excused herself to the bathroom she needed a break from all of it. Hinata walked outside to the patio. She breathed in the night air. It felt refreshing, she felt like she hadn't breathed the whole night.

"Hey"

Hinata spun around in surprise. Standing behind her was Sasuke.

"G-G-good… It's a nice evening." Hinata said with a bow. She was so taken off guard and her headache hadn't subsided so was acting a fool. Not to mention she wasn't sure how to act with this guy... Her fiancée. She had only seen him a couple of times.

"Hm, yeah I guess." Sasuke said dryly.

Silence fell on them. Hinata was feeling uncomfortable. She brought her hands up and began twirling her fingers. A tick she hadn't done for a while. Sasuke walked towards her. Hinata kept staring at her fingers. Sasuke walked up to her and grabbed her hands.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow." He order more then asked.

"Huh- What?" Hinata said taken aback. She blushed.

"Yeah, I will pick you up around 11." Sasuke dropped her hands and turned around and began to leave. He stopped before entering the house. "You look… Beautiful tonight." He shot an intimidating look from the corner of his eye at her before leaving into the house.

Hinata face was red. Her eyes where wide. She clenched her fist to her chest before stumbling backwards. She almost fell. 'Breath Hinata, Breath.' She told herself mentally as she tried to calm down her emotions. 'What's happening to me?'

After a few moments of enjoying the silent night and calming herself down, Hinata reentered the party. She was mentally exhausted. She was glad to see the party was winding down.

Neji approached her. "You can go to bed if you want. Your father knows you had a big day." Hinata felt glad she didn't need to say good bye to every last guest like normal.

"Plus you have a date with Sasuke tomorrow." Neji said a little bit annoyed. Hinata felt herself tense up.

"R-Right." Hinata stuttered. She turned to go to her room. She turned back and bowed to Neji. "Thank you, Good night." Hinata said solemnly and walked to her room. She plopped herself on the bed. She felt empty and scared. What was happening to her, who was she?

*Bzzz Bzzz*

Hinata turned to her nightstand where her cell phone laid. She grabbed it and looked at it. She had a few text. Most of them where from friends but there was one that stood out to her. It read:

"Hey,

I hope you had a good time with your family. I miss you. I hope you got the ok to go to the library tomorrow. I'll be there waiting for you"

Hinata eyelids felt heavy. They slowly fell closed as she read the text over and over again.

"Naruto" Hinata muttered before she fell asleep.

 **Hey guys I will try to keep updating often but I have gotten super busy. Hope you liked this chapter I tried to make it longer just in case i couldn't post for a while. As always thank you for reading love you. Things are about to get super tricky and crazy. :-D can't wait for you to read my other chapters more to come!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Hey Hey! Hope you like this chapter :-) as always thanks 4 your support!**

The next morning Hinata lied lifeless in her bed. She felt as if a train had hit her. She tried to get up but instead she flopped down on her bed and curled on her side. At that moment she wanted to be someone else. She wished she had woken up as someone new, someone who was confident and sure of themselves. In that mindset a certain boy popped in her head. Naruto, it was his confidence that drew Hinata to him in the first place. He knew who he was and she admired his free spirit and going through life head first. She envied him and wish she could be stronger. Her eyelids fell as she again drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke Uchiha sat in the Hyuga household waiting for Hinata. He was on his phone looking at stocks and graphs, he was calculating and plotting deep in thought. He also refused to acknowledge the intense glare Neji Hyuga was giving him. He really didn't care about a lot of things he was more preoccupied with what his goal were.

"Hinata coming! She will be out in a few minutes!" Hanabi said excitedly as she entered the room.

Sasuke looked up and instantly was locked into the stare of Neji. The two didn't say a single word but in those brief minuets a whole battle happened.

"H-Hello" Hinata said as she entered the room.

Neji eyes instantly eased as he turned towards his cousin. Sasuke kept the harshness in his eyes but relax his body. There was silence between the three of them. Hinata felt the tension, she chose to stay calm and say the first few words.

"I was hoping we could go to the public library."

Neji raised an eyebrow at his cousin, but then realizing this doesn't involve him he went back to being neutral.

"I would like to finish a project for school." Hinata finished.

Sasuke turned his attention to his phone. "Sure, as long as it has wifi."

"You really feel the love between those two." Hanabi snickered from the other room obviously watching the scene.

Hinata walked out the door accompanied by Sasuke. He walked over to his car and unlocked the door. Hinata slumped in the passenger side. They began to drive and silence enveloped them. Hinata for a brief second thought maybe she should say something, yet she couldn't think of what and not to mention he wasn't much for conversation. Instead Hinata remained silent.

"… I'll be at your school on Monday."

Hinata eyes burst open. Sasuke talked and he wasn't prompted to. Then the words hit Hinata, he was going to be at her school on Monday? Was he going to pick her up? Hinata turned and looked at him.

"We are building a whole new building for the merge and it's going to take some work, so we want to stay close. It seems that even though I am done with school, my father thinks it would be best if I go to school with you." Sasuke grumbled.

Hinata stayed quiet trying to register what this meant for her. Before she had time to properly address the situation, they had arrived at the library. The two walked into the library side by side. They made it into the lobby way. Hinata turned to Sasuke who had already gone back to his phone.

"Um there are tables and chairs over there… I am going to get my book." Hinata nervously said. Sasuke looked up and nodded then turned and walked towards the chairs and tables. Hinata began breathing a little bit heavier. She felt her heart beat faster. She spun around and made a beeline towards the history books towards the back of the library. She turned the corner and waiting for her was her salvation. Naruto was staring at the books looking bored. He caught sight of her and turned with a big goofy grin.

"Hey Hinata!" He began trotting over to her.

Hinata stiffened up and walked backwards. She couldn't have Sasuke seeing her getting a hug. Naruto stopped and looked at her confused.

"What's up?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"I need to tell you something." Hinata said feeling nervous and looking down.

Naruto stared intently at Hinata.

"N-Naruto… I-I d-don't know how t-to say this-"

"You breaking up with me?" Naruto interjected in a rash voice.

"N-N-No! Of course not! I-I don't want to! B-B-But" Hinata eyes were wide as her thought darted back and forth rapidly. She was having an internal war going on in her head.

Naruto eased. "What's this all about?"

Hinata felt annoyed. She wasn't sure how to tell him but it wasn't coming out right. "I-I;m trying to tell you that… that… I-I'm ENGAGED!" Hinata finished as she felt tears prickle in her eyes.

Naruto eyes widen. He blinked a few times. There was silence between the two.

"Do you love him?"

Hinata looked up and saw Naruto turned back towards the books.

"Wha-? No… No! Of course not. I don't even really know him- It was my family- Their idea and-"

Hinata tried to tell the whole story but her emotions where everywhere

"Then it's okay." Hinata looked at Naruto and he seemed to have relaxed. Hinata was shocked though. 'What does he mean by "it's okay?"'

"You don't love him then don't marry him." Naruto said in a straight tone.

Hinata couldn't understand what Naruto was saying, but something deep inside her felt admiration of how straight forward and honest Naruto was and is. He didn't understand how complicated this whole thing was going to be, she knew that at the end of it people would get hurt. It felt overwhelming to Hinata, she was battling her nature of being a 'good daughter'. But what was she supposed to do? She couldn't even fathom breaking up with Naruto but on the other hand where they supposed to stay a secret for the rest of high school? And then what? Hinata put her hands to her face nervously. She was scared of disappointing and hurting everyone.

She was snapped out her thoughts when Naruto grabbed her hands. He looked into her eyes.

"Hinata, I love you."

Hinata no longer had any turmoil or problems they were together and everything was right. She looked at him and he looked back at her. They slowly inch closer to each other. Hinata slowly closed her eyes and let the moment sink in.

"Hey what are you guys doing?"


End file.
